


Playful Competition

by EndlessRainOfWords



Series: A Beautiful Wish [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, bc i dont know how to write that, but horny lesbians touching each other and getting cockblocked?, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: Adora and Catra were sparring for practise in one of Brightmoon’s rooms, and Catra ended up on top of her girlfriend. Something about Adora’s messy hair, heavy breathing, and the high of winning against the strongest person she knew made her feel a certain way.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: A Beautiful Wish [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803148
Kudos: 42





	Playful Competition

It all happened so fast. Adora and Catra were sparring for practise in one of Brightmoon’s rooms, and Catra ended up on top of her girlfriend. Something about Adora’s messy hair, heavy breathing, and the high of winning against the strongest person she knew made her feel a certain way. She moved her face towards Adora, almost instinctively. 

Everything they did involved some playful competition, making out included. 

It didn’t take too long before Adora was on top of her, taking Catra’s shirt off. She pulled Adora closer by the collar and slowly moved her other hand through Adora’s belly and chest under her shirt which got her a soft whine from Adora who started to move down, giving her kisses. All she felt was Adora. Her hair brushing against her arms, her knee between her legs, her breath, her arms around her, her lips on her chest slowly moving to between her legs.

_Adora, Adora, Adora._

Catra closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her lips as Adora started to play with her nipples. “You like it?” Adora asked.

“Yes, I- ah.” Catra was overwhelmed with lust.

“Tell me what you want, kitten.” Adora said.

The pet name sent shivers down Catra’s spine, she would deny liking it later, and Adora would keep using it when they were alone. At that moment, though, it made Catra want Adora more than ever. Before she could take her underwear off, they heard noises from outside the door. Catra puts her clothes faster than ever.

“Hey guys,” Glimmer said after opening the door. Upon seeing both of them on the floor and noticing the fact that Catra’s shirt is inside out, she grinned. “Am I interrupting something?” 

They left the room embarrassed and took their “sparring session” to their room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I almost 20? Yes.  
> Should I be able to write smut? Probably.  
> Could I? No.


End file.
